


April Fools Week

by Willow_River



Series: Shenanigans [6]
Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, April Fools' Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batten down the hatches, because nothing is safe during the week of the day of practical jokes when you have Markus and Kyr as friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools Week

It was another quiet day at the apartment. Ashe was curled up in a chair by the window, reading her new favourite mystery novel. Rain pelted at the window in a way that the young woman couldn’t help but find soothing. She was so engrossed in her book, that the first few knocks at the door went completely unnoticed by her. It wasn’t until the knocks turned into loud blaming that she realized someone was wanting inside.

“Thog? What are you doing here?”

The man stood outside the doorway, near drenched but smirking. “I was in the neighbourhood. Thought I’d bring you this.” He held up a something wrapped in a plastic bag.

Ashe narrowed her eyes for a moment. “Is that what I think it is, or are you messing with my head?”

“No, Ashe, it’s a f***ing jack-in-the-box that Markus rigged up and told me to give to you as a prank. Of course, it’s what you think it is! Now are you going to let me in, or am I just going to have to stand here dripping on your welcome mat all afternoon?”

“Alright, alright, I just pulled some towels out of the drier, come on in. You know what day it was yesterday. The guys still haven’t got me yet, so I’m being cautious. Why were you walking around in this weather, anyway?”

Thog paused on his way to the stack of freshly folded towels that sat on the coffee table, waiting to be put away. “I’ll give you one guess.”

“Ah, Kyr got to the impala, didn’t he. What’s the damage?”

“It needs an oil change, and I’ll be using car fresheners for at least a month, but admittedly not as bad as I thought it would be.” He ruffled his hair with a towel, then plopped another onto the couch before sitting down on it.

“So, you’re really here to borrow my car.”

“Everything’s walking distance for you, Ashe, and I know you’ve got the week off. Gimme a f***ing break here, will you?”

Ashe pretended to consider for a minute. “Well, since you did go an bring that for me,” she pointed to the abandoned bag on the coffee table, “I guess I can let you borrow it. You’re refilling the gas tank though.”


End file.
